Miy'til Assault Bomber
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy To satisfy military planners who argued that a single Starfighter couldn't do everything, the designers at Olanji/Charubah built the heavier, larger Miy'til Assault Bomber. However, a successful design and political support isn't always enough to turn a design into an effective fleet. Though the Miy'til Assault Bomber is a magnificent Starfighter, especially in its primary mission of direct assault, the Hapes Consortium doesn't have the spare manufacturing capacity to build enough Miy'til Assault Bombers to meet it's military needs. Though not unreasonably expensive individually, the new Starfighters can't be built in the same slips as the standard Miy'til Fighter. As a result, only one shipyard slip has been reconfigured for assault bomber construction, resulting in low overall numbers. One benefit of smaller numbers is the increased ease of keeping them secret. No one outside the Hapan military has a good idea of the exact capabilities of the assault bomber. They are never deployed outside the Hapan Cluster, being reserved for home defense and generally stationed only on the most renowned Hapan Battle Dragons. Capabilities Slower, shorter-ranged, and requiring more support, the Miy'til Assault Bomber is intended to be put into use only when a heavy assault (Generally against large Capital Ships) is called for. The bombers must be carried into battle, and they are equipped with Hyperdrives only for very short-range Hyperspace jumps prior to an attack and as an emergency escape option. Though there's nothing revolutionary about the Miy'til Assault Bomber, it does a simple thing very well. With the Pilot controlling the Starfighter's Laser Cannons, the Gunner is free to focus on where to place missiles to do the most damage. With an impressive payload for a Starfighter, a Miy'til Assault Bomber can hammer at large targets numerous times, to either help weaken shields or finish off ships already exposed to Turbolaser fire from Hapan Battle Dragons. Miy'til Assault Bomber Statistics (CL 11) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +5; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 27; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 120; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 30; Damage Threshold: 47 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1000 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Crew), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]] bonus (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +34 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 44, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +5, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6, Pilot +5, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 2 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 400 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days; Carried Craft: None Payload: 32 Medium Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), 5-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 150,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters